Who Shall Win the Battle?
by aliceistiny
Summary: The battle was inside of her. Between their relationship. Inside of HIM. It was tearing them apart, from the inside out. Limb from limb. Not summary, summary is inside. Rated T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Unnatural

**Hey it's Alice. Obviously. So after I created a poll, it turns out that you guys want a RedX/Rae from me. So here it is.**

**Summary: What happens when Goth girl, Rachel (Raven), and bad boy, Nathan (Red X), meet and have a certain fling between them? Welcome to H.A.E.Y.P Academy, where all is fair in love and war. But who shall win the battle?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I really need to make one of these things? I didn't think so.**

**Enjoi!**

Nathan Handley stood in the hallway, talking to his best friend, Elliot Wykkyd. They had known each other since they both started attending H.A.E.Y.P academy. It was their personal Hell.

Elliot was the school's Goth boy and Nathan being its 'bad boy'. All the girls, of course, wanted Nathan because of this, but he politely declined each girl's attempt to 'woo' him. Elliot always wondered why Nathan said no to every girl, but never asked. The girls that asked Nathan were always pretty, girls that were REALLY out of his league, but EVERY time Nathan said NO. It was strange. Unnatural.

Nathan was really into the conversation when SHE walked by. Elliot's sister, Rachel Wykkyd: the Goth girl of the school, like her brother. She had a book practically GLUED to her face. The book was really worn out and torn but he knew that she liked old books like that. His eyes trailed down her hourglass figure, clothed in black and red. She was definitely a dark angel. HIS.

And he learned that she liked the dark. THRIVED for it. It was her life. Her soul, which was a deep and dark abyss like her. She was deep, that's for sure. Every sentence was thought-filled and dark. She was probably the smartest girl, no, the smartest KID in the school. Probably smarter than her brother and that was SAYING something because Elliot was REALLY smart.

His thoughts were cut off by Elliot waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, man, stop staring at my sister," said Elliot.

"Huh?" said Nathan stupidly. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Elliot sighed and shut his yellow locker. He really did HATE this school. He couldn't believe his parents made him and his sister come here. It TOTALLY wasn't their scene. The walls and lockers were YELLOW, for demon's sake. They couldn't even decorate their, you guessed it, YELLOW dorms. At least they didn't have uniforms. Now THAT would have been torture.

Elliot began walking towards class and Nathan caught up to him easily.

"Aw, relax, man," said Nathan. "I'm not gonna go after your baby sister."

Elliot turned to him and pointed his finger. "You better not. She's fragile. And I don't want you hurting her."

Nathan raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, man, chill. I'm not going to hurt her."

Elliot sighed and relaxed. "Okay. Thanks, man."

Nathan nodded. He understood that Elliot cared about his sister. He was right. She WAS fragile. REALLY fragile. The last guy who broke her heart was the guy that made her Goth. She's been dark-minded ever since. Her Goth-ness had nothing to do with her brother. He was Goth LONG before she was. It didn't affect her one bit. Then HE came along, her ex.

Rumor had it that he had taken something from her. Something that couldn't be replaced or given back. He took HER. Her womanhood. Her innocence. Her virginity. And she gave no such permission to do so.

And THAT is why she was who she was. Why her brother is so protective of her. Why she shies away from any boy except her brother. Why she buries herself in her schoolwork and books. Why she doesn't let anyone in. Because some IDIOT took everything away from her.

She used to be a happy, bubbly girl who was friends with EVERYBODY. She was a CHEERLEADER for crying out loud. Student body president. Every teacher's favorite student. Then one day…everything changed.

She quit cheerleading, letting her friend Kory take her position as captain. She let all of her friends slip through her grasp. She quit being president. Then she began to get on the teacher's nerves. She was a WHOLE new person that NO ONE recognized. And Nathan HATED it.

He hated the boy who took away her happiness. He hated the boy who made her not trust any other guy but her brother. He hated the boy who ruined everything for her. Her future. Her LIFE. HER, in general. He swore that if he ever saw that loser that he'd—

The bell rang, signaling class. All the kids scattered to their classes, even Elliot and Nathan who had history together right now. Nathan forgot about Rachel for the time being. He would curse her stupid ex later. Right now, he had stuff to learn and girls to ignore. All girls except her. He would NEVER reject Rachel. Not in a MILLION years.

* * *

Raven stepped out of the bathroom. It was the middle of class. She swiped at the tears that escaped her eyes and tugged at her long sleeved black shirt. When it didn't stretch properly, she glared at the scars on her wrists that refused to stay hidden. She then put on a brave face and marched towards class, not caring about being late.

**So how'd you like it so far? Should I continue? Comment and review plz. Oh and I made Elliot (Kyd Wykkyd) and Rachel (Raven) brother and sister in this story. Don't like it, don't read.**

**--alice**


	2. Closer Than Others

**Hola! Mi llama es Alice. Haha. JK that's, like, the only Spanish I know. So anyways…I'm back with a new chapter. Yay! Here it is. No more disclaimers because OBVIOUSLY I'm not the owner of the TT characters.**

_Later on in the day, after classes_

It was about six 'o' clock now. Rachel Wykkyd was sitting on her bed in the dorm that she shared with her brother. They were the only boy and girl that shared a room, but, being that they're brother and sister, the school made an exception. She listened as her favorite band _Evanescence_ played "Bring Me Back To Life" on her IPod. Her brother then walked in, followed by Nathan.

Elliot gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and plopped down beside her on the bed. Nathan looked around and decided to sit in a chair at their desk. He traced the wood designs absentmindedly as he watched Rachel do her homework.

Rachel felt the weight of someone's gaze on her and she lifted her head to meet Nathan's piercing eyes **(does anyone know their color?)**. She almost lost herself in the depths of them. It was as if they were staring into her soul. He looked away and continued to trace wood designs in the desk. She sighed quietly and looked back at the textbook on her lap.

"How are you, Rachel?" asked Nathan, still staring into space.

"I-I'm…" she trailed off.

He got no reply. He looked at her and she was staring at her wrists, tracing lines on it. He almost snapped when he realized that she was tracing scars. SCARS! As in, 'I'm cutting myself' scars. He tried to hide his expression of anger but he couldn't fight it. She lifted her head and noticed his angry stare.

"I'm fine," was what she said instead of asking him what was wrong.

He scoffed and looked at the two siblings. Elliot was watching his sister sadly. He looked at Nathan with a sad expression, as if to say 'this is what I come back to EVERY day. I have to return to my BABY sister cutting herself. She doesn't deserve this. No one does.' Nathan looked away from his friend's desperate gaze, knowing he was right.

Nathan stood up abruptly, not able to control his anger anymore. He grabbed his backpack and began to leave.

"I'll catch you later, man," was all he said when he shut the door.

Once away from Rachel and her scars, Nathan ran with everything he had inside of him. He ran to his empty dorm that he shared with no one. He threw his backpack at the wall, knocking down an old picture of him, Rachel, and Elliot. He furrowed his brow, not even remembering having such a picture, and walked to pick it up.

He sighed when he saw it. It was their second year at H.A.E.Y.P academy. They were all happy then. Even Rachel.

_Flashback—last year_

"_Come on, you three," said Nathan's mom as she held up her digital camera. "Squish together now."_

"_Mom," Nathan complained as he went over to Rachel and Elliot, posing in front of the camera._

_Elliot was looking around bored while Rachel's strange purple eyes were sparkling with joy. Nathan sighed and stood next to Rachel, who was now squished in between him and her brother. She put her arm around their waists but it felt as is she was holding Nathan closer to her. At least, it felt that way to him._

_They all smiled a fake smile and said cheese when the camera snapped the picture. Then Rachel went off with her squad and Elliot and Nathan stood there talking casually. That was the day everything changed. That day, Blake Slade asked out Rachel and she said yes. The day things only got worse._

_End flashback_

Nathan smiled at the picture when he noticed that he wasn't thinking things that day. He WAS being held closer to Rachel than her brother was. He also noticed that her eyes weren't aimed towards the camera, but at him. As he smiled at the camera, she was smiling at HIM.

He sighed and regretted not talking to her before that IDIOT did. He placed the picture back on the wall, sighed in frustration and placed it over his bed instead. He fell on top of said bed and fell into a comfortable state of unconsciousness.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I don't have a lot of ideas for this so yeah. If you guys could give me some advice, that'd be really cool. Can you guess who Blake Slade's dad is? Comment and review please. I love hearing from you guys.**

**--alice**


	3. Fight Fight Fight

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I kind of lost ideas for a while but I'm back…hopefully. Well, here's the next chapter! Happy late Thanksgiving! I am thankful for Fanfiction and my family and are you guys thankful for? Put it in your review. I'd love to know.**

**Information I decided to use even though I don't know for sure: Nathan's eyes are a deep blue and his hair is brown. Jinx's name is Caitlin Jinx.**

**Enjoi!**

_The next day_

Nathan woke up and stretched tiredly. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. He eyed his reflection in the mirror. His hair was messy and he looked slightly pale.

_Hmm_, he thought, running a hand down his face. _I better get something to eat, wouldn't want to be as pale as Elliot and Rachel._

With that, he dressed and went to the kitchen. There, he saw most of the kids and they were all in their 'groups'. Their school had the typical cliques and whatnot. They had: jocks and cheerleaders, nerds, outcasts, freaks, and of course Goths. He spotted Elliot and Rachel sitting at their usual table in the far corner of the back. Nathan sighed, picked up a tray, and joined them silently.

The minute he sat down, Rachel got up and left—leaving Nathan's head SWIMMING with questions. Where was she going? Why'd she leave in the first place? Was it because of him? Was it because of someone else? Did he smell? Nathan spent his whole breakfast time thinking about it; barely speaking to Elliot, who didn't really mind the silence.

"Hey Nathan," came a female voice behind the contemplating teen, making him jump and his thoughts rush from his head.

He turned around to find Caitlin Jinx, the school's BIGGEST trickster. And yes, her last name was SERIOUSLY Jinx. He nodded in acknowledgement towards her and turned back around, trying to finish his food. Elliot's head lifted at the sound of someone talking, earning a glare from the girl who had spoken.

"What are YOU looking at, FREAK?" she asked, speaking to Elliot.

Elliot quickly ducked his head, not wanting to be the center of attention. He was REALLY shy. Suddenly, Nathan felt another presence join them. A very dark, lonely presence. Rachel, coming to defend her brother.

"Leave. My. Brother. ALONE." The Goth girl spoke angrily and slowly, sounding even fiercer.

Jinx, that's her nickname, laughed and threw her head back. Jinx was always like this: taunting and full of tricks. She stopped laughing but did NOT stop teasing the Goth girl in front of her.

"So, it SPEAKS!" the prankster exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you lost the inability to talk, WITCH."

Rachel growled, glared, and stepped forward—challenging the other girl.

_Uh oh,_ thought Nathan, knowing that Rachel was at her breaking point.

"Call me a witch ONE MORE TIME and I WILL make SURE that you never speak again," Rachel threatened.

"Ooh, scary," Jinx mocked. "What are you gonna do? Cast a spell?"

The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter, making Jinx's smirk grow wider. Little did people know that Rachel was actually a good fighter. If this continued, Jinx would either end up with A LOT of broken bones, in a coma, or dead. What a great day! Not.

"You don't KNOW what I can do," Rachel warned.

"I think I'll take that risk…WITCH."

And Rachel lost it. She jumped on top of Jinx and started punching her in the face. Jinx tried to strangle the girl on top of her but found that she couldn't reach Rachel's neck. Nathan, after having recovered from his state of shock, quickly stood up and pulled Rachel off of Caitlin.

"Rachel, relax," he soothed in her ear. "Rachel!" he yelled when she wouldn't stop kicking and struggling against his hold.

"Don't you DARE ever talk about my brother!" Rachel yelled at the girl, still lying on the floor with a broken and bloody nose.

Jinx moaned in pain and slight unconsciousness. Everyone was surrounding them now, even teachers. Nathan looked around at the mob around them and quickly took Rachel out into the hall, leaving Elliot behind. Only one person followed the two, Blake Slade Wilson.

**Cliffy! How'd you like this chapter? Does anyone know Jinx's REAL name? Let me know if you do. And if you want this story to be continued, I suggest that you comment and review.**

**--alice**


	4. Cant fight this feeling

**Hey it's me! Here's a new chapter for this story! Hope you like it! The song for this chapter is "can't fight this feeling anymore" by the Glee cast. I might use this song for another chapter too.**

**Things that I found out and edited in my story: Jinx's first name is Jenifer. So her name is Jenifer Jinx now. Ok so there you have it.**

**Enjoi!**

_Only one person followed the two: Blake Slade Wilson._

Nathan pulled Rachel into the hall—still holding her by the waist—and pushed her against a locker, trapping her. She shoved against his ches but wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her loudly, ignoring her shoves.. "Did you HAVE to start a fight right then and there, Rach?"

"She was picking on my BROTHER! What the HELL was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch?" she yelled back just as loud, finally giving up on trying to push him away.

"It's called 'Let him fight his own battles'!" yelled Nathan.

"It's called 'Ignoring someone when they need help'! I thought you were his BEST friend?! You SHOULD have been defending him instead of watching like some idiot!"

Nathan was in a state of shock. Rachel was right. He SHOULD have defended Elliot. Elliot was his BEST FRIEND and he just sat there and watched Jinx/Jenifer make fun of him. Wow. What a bad friend.

Nathan dropped his arms from each side of Rachel and stepped back, letting her escape. But instead, she stayed. For...SOME reason.

"Nathan?" she asked, no longer angry but worried.

"You're right," he said too low for her to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, asking him to speak up.

"You're right," he said, louder this time.

She just stared at him, waiting for his next response.

"I should have helped him. I should have done SOMETHING." He bowed his head in shame. "God, I'm such a bad friend."

Rachel sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder gently, hoping it would relax him. It did a little.

"No," she said. "You're a good friend, Nathan; a good PERSON. You just weren't thinking at the time, I guess. I shouldn't have jumped on Jenifer. I should have talked to her calmly instead of attacking."

Nathan shook his head as to say 'no.' "You were protecting your brother," he said, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

God, he loved her eyes. They were this strange PURPLE color but it worked for her. It fit her somehow. Even her brother had strange eyes. His eyes had this weird red tinge to them. But like Rachel, they fit his personality. Red was just the effect he gave off.

She stared into his deep, blue eyes and found herself getting lost in the depth of them. Wow. She had never really looked into his eyes before. They were this REALLY pretty blue. A blue like the Oreo wrappers. Dark and mysterious. Just like Nathan.

He leaned into her and her into him; and soon enough, their lips touched. Rachel gasped quietly at the feel of his lips on hers; preparing to pull away but Nathan placed his hand soothingly on her cheek.

"Shh," he murmured softly. "It's alright."

She nodded softly and kissed him again as he pressed her back into the lockers. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and she pulled him as close as possible. She was scared at first but now, with his arms around her, she felt…SAFE. Protected.

Blake watched in the shadows as the two kissed. He was angry and jealous. Sure, he was over Rachel but still, he felt a sort of possessive claim on her. She was HIS first. And he would get her back. No matter WHAT.

As they kissed, the song "Can't Fight This Feeling" popped up in Nathan's head. It seemed perfect for this moment so he let the song play in his head.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
Yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.

Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And throw away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fightin' for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor.  
Come crashing through the door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirl wind since I saw you.  
I've been running around in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you girl.  
'Cause you take me to the places that I thought I'd never find.

Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And through away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fightin' for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor.  
Come crashing through your door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.

He didn't know why but the song was SO perfect. Nathan sympathized with the song. He COULDN'T fight the feelings he had for Rachel anymore. He didn't even know why he didn't just come out and tell her how he felt in the first place! Oh well, he had her now and that was all that mattered.

**Heyyyy! It's Alice! How'd you like this chapter? Good? I feel as though I made them get together too fast. Comment and review please.**

**--alice**


	5. Writhing In Pain

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week or so. I've been MEGA busy. But to make up for it, I've decided to update some of my stories: ****Yin and Yang, My Hero, My Name is Rainon Grayson Roth, ****maybe even ****Phoenix****. Yep. So check later today if I've updated any of those videos. Merry Early Christmas. Happy Early Hanukkah. Happy Early Kwanza. And a Happy Early New Year!**

**This is for everyone that reviewed. You guys rock. **

**Enjoi!**

After about five minutes of simple 'macking' on each other, Rachel and Nathan went back to Elliot. He was sitting quietly at their table, eating. His head rose when he saw the cafeteria doors swing open out of the corner of his red-tinted eyes. He sighed in relief when it was just Nathan and Raven…h-holding HANDS?! Elliot quickly stood up, dumped his tray in the trash, and marched to Nathan.

Elliot thrust his arms out and pushed his best friend into the hallway. Rachel was taken aback—never had she seen her brother react so fiercely. It was strange for her…and it infuriated her. Elliot shoved Nathan again, finally making Nathan release Rachel's hand.

"What the HELL, man?!" yelled Nathan, shoving Elliot back. "What's your deal?"

"I told you to stay away from her!" Elliot yelled, speaking louder than he usually did; drawing attention.

"Well, excuse ME, for having mushy feelings toward your sister who LIKES ME BACK!" roared Nathan.

Elliot stepped back, dumb-founded. Rachel? Feelings? For Nathan? Whoa.

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Rachel, stepping in between her two boys.

"You?!" Elliot exclaimed at her.

"Me?" Rachel questioned.

"A-and HIM?!" he exclaimed even louder, pointing at Nathan.

Rachel bowed her head and nodded once, finally understanding her brother's outburst. Elliot shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and then stepped up to Nathan. Elliot looked Nathan up and down before poking him in the chest.

"You BETTER be good to her," Elliot warned.

"I will," Nathan promised.

"Good. Because if I find out that you hurt her AT ALL, you're a dead man."

With that, Elliot stormed off to his and Rachel's room. Rachel sighed and went to stand next to Nathan, who was watching Elliot walk away. She stared into his blue eyes and kissed him gently on the chin.

"Hey," she murmured softly, to the blue-eyed boy in front of her.

Nathan snapped out of his slight trance and wrapped his arms around the purple-eyed girl. He buried his face in her pitch black hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent seemed to relax him a bit, so they just stood there like that for a while. Once completely relaxed, Nathan gave Rachel a sweet kiss and gave her his goodbye, saying that she had to talk to her brother alone. She complied and went her way, leaving Nathan in the hallway.

Nathan sighed in contempt and began to walk until…

The lights in the corridor he was walking down shut off and it was eerily dark. He shrugged and continued to walk, with the sense of someone following him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a fist coming at his face.

The fist connected and there was a threatening _crack! _He stumbled back from the impact and looked around frantically for his attacker. Suddenly, the lights snapped on and there stood Blake Wilson in front of him. Rachel's ex. He should've known.

Nathan could feel blood running down from his nose to his lips and he could taste the salty, scarlet liquid seep into his mouth. Great, he had a broken/bloody nose. Rachel's going to freak.

Blake stepped intimidating-ly closer, making Nathan take a step back. This made Blake smirk at the blue-eyed teen. Another step forward for Blake, one step back for Nathan.

"What the hell do YOU want?" spoke up Nathan, wiping blood from his lips.

"I want to kick your ass **(please excuse my crude language)**, Handley," confessed Blake confidently.

"WHY?" questioned Nathan.

"For stealing my girl."

"YOUR girl?" Nathan scoffed. "I don't think so."

Blake simply laughed and in the blink of an eye, his bulky arm snapped forward—hitting Nathan square in the eye, bruising it.

Nathan cursed loudly and jumped at Blake, tackling him to the ground. Blake swiftly rolled them over and began punching Nathan's face in. Nathan eventually didn't have the strength to fight and continued to get hit by Blake's massive hands. Blake stood up and looked approvingly at the almost unconscious Nathan. Still not satisfied, Blake kicked Nathan in the ribs, HARD, and walked away.

Nathan spit out some blood and clutched his side, biting back tears of pain. He gasped for breath, each one making his broken ribs rub against each other and hurt him. God, he was in pain. EXCRUTIATING pain; UNBEARABLE pain; INDESCRIBABLE pain. Lord, help him.

He heard footsteps coming down the empty—besides himself—corridor. His aching body stilled and he waited to be discovered. The walking footsteps, with a gasp, turned into a fast, rhythmic running pace and then someone was crouching over him. Traces of hands were examining his damaged body but not touching. Eyes took in his appearance intently. The person broke into a sob and placed Nathan's head in her lap. He recognized the voice of the sobbing female. Rachel. Crap.

She bent down and kissed Nathan's blood-stained lips gently, careful not to hurt him. He slowly and painfully kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. But she pulled away too quickly and immediately pulled out her dark purple cell phone. She swiftly began texting or dialing a number, he couldn't tell. She pressed send then began dialing once again, this time making a phone call. 911.

About a minute later, Elliot was there and a couple of teachers, also. They loomed over him but Rachel insisted they give him some 'breathing room'. They happily obliged by taking a small step back. _So much for breathing room_, Rachel thought irritatedly. Minutes later, the hallway was crowded with police, EMTs, students, and staff members—all of which had heard the news of Nathan's ambush.

Gently, the EMTs placed Nathan on a gurney and wheeled him, with Rachel and Elliot right behind him, to the ambulance outside of the school…

Blake Wilson watched from an alleyway by the school, pleased with himself, as the ambulance drove away and Rachel sobbed into her brother's black muscle shirt. He smirked as he disappeared into the shadows. He knew Nathan wouldn't DARE rat him out, if he knew what was good for him. Blake made his way, sneakily, back to his room and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_There_, he thought. _If I can't have Rachel, neither can he._

With that and Nathan in the hospital, Blake slept peacefully, dreaming of Rachel writhing underneath him in pain and fear--him RAPING her. And what a sweet dream it was, to HIM anyway.

**Whoa. Intense. I quite like how this chapter turned out. I like how it's somewhat longer. Thanx for reading! Happy holidays!**

**--alice**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
